Pokemon XD: Darkness Forever
by Shadow Zekrom
Summary: A modern re-telling of the hit GameCube game, Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness! Xack and Alisyn, two siblings interning with the world famous Professor Krane, are entrusted with snag machines to help rid the Orre Region of its Shadow Pokemon problem once and for all! But along their way, they meet the rogues, thugs, and corruption of the region that they were warned to stay away from.


_Author's Note: Hey guys! First of all, thanks so much for checking this out! Even if you click the back button, I'm still thankful that you took the time to click! Anyways, before you read on I'd like to clarify a few things._

 _1 - This story is **not** going to follow the exact path of XD: Gale of Darkness. There are going to be a lot of differences. This is instead an alternate telling of the story with (sort of) the same protagonist coming from a different family with a different name. You'll see that in the next chapter._

 _2 - I've never been much of a fan of Pokémon saying their own names, so here they just cry like a normal animal. For example, an Aggron would roar and a Wailord would make whale noises. You get the drift, haha._

 _3 - This will have some mature themes and is going to be rated "T" as such. After going back and re-playing Colosseum and XD, there were lots of things that caught my eyes as being mature in the_ _Pokémon (female trainers hitting on Wes, some people dying, Dakim literally knocking Vander out, etc.)._

 _4 - I'm incorporating all the new_ _Pokémon and creating a new set of Shadow_ _Pokémon! This is exciting to me because I feel I can give some less appreciated_ _Pokémon spotlight they deserve._

 _5 - I'm an active user of the Pokemon Fanon wiki ( .com) and as such I'll have character bios posted there! **Be warned however as they do contain spoilers, especially if you're reading this when the story is already well underway**._

 _That's all for now, hope y'all enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **PRLOGUE - STORMFRONT**

 **S.S. LIBRA, ORRE SEA**

"The seas are mighty rough, captain!" The cargo ship's navigator called out to the captain.

The captain nodded in reply and looked at the front window of the bridge. While the Orre Sea was always rough away from the coast, the waves happened to be particularly rougher during the crew's Pokémon transport. The dark midnight sky made it harder to navigate, but the crew of the S.S. Libra had done enough Pokémon deliveries to be used to it.

"We're approaching the Orre Region's Gateon Port, captain!" Another navigator called out to the ship's captain.

"Good, we can reach soon and rest up," the captain replied from his chair.

Once again looking out the window, he saw the waves were far rougher than they had ever been out on the sea. The darkness of the sky made it hard to truly tell how high the waves were, but the captain knew there was something odd. He looked up and saw there were dark storm clouds that littered the sky when it was perfectly clear just moments before. Rough waves and storms were usually the telltale sign for a surprisingly common Gyarados attack, but it seemed like there was something far more sinister at work.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing in the sky and the water," the captain uttered ominously, stroking his long grey beard in thought. "Let's just make it to Gateon Port safely."

"Roger that, captain," the sailor saluted and continued steering the vessel.

The shrill sound of an alarm rang in the bridge as the ship's communicator sounded off. A navigator quickly rushed to the communicator and picked it up. The crew watched in silence as the navigator's facial expression suddenly turned serious. Finishing the call quickly, he hung up and looked to the rest of the crew.

"Son, what was that call about?" The captain asked.

"We're receiving word from Gateon Port that a large isolated storm has moved towards us," the navigator answered.

"Well yes, I can see that," the captain replied. "However, it seems that the storm clouds formed almost immediately in the sky nearby and moved quickly to our location."

"This isn't normal," the captain muttered. "Like I said, let's stick with the business as usual and make it to Gateon Port safe and sound. We've got a lot of Pokémon in here that need to make their way to their new trainers. Besides, the S.S. Libra is built to withstand even the roughest of storms."

"Aye aye, captain," the ship's sailor nodded.

Just then, the ship suddenly started moving through the waves smoothly as if there were no waves at all. Confused, the captain looked out the window and over into the sea in front of him. To his horror, it looked like the ship had begun rising out of the water.

"The hell is going on?" The captain asked loudly to his crew.

"We're being lifted into the air!" The sailor exclaimed.

Before anybody else could say anything, a loud harmonic roar shattered all the window's in the ship's bridge and heavy rain suddenly gushed in. A large dark, winged Pokémon surfaced abruptly from the sea and took flight in front of the ship, seemingly leading it out of the water. The crew watched in shock as the monstrously large Pokémon led the ship to its likely demise, roaring once again.

"What on earth is that thing!?" The captain gasped in horror as the ship followed the Pokémon into the skies.

"I have no idea!" The sailor shouted back, his voice drowned out by the heavy rain flooding the bridge. "But it looks like we're all about to die here!"

The shadowy Pokémon flew up to the storm clouds and stopped to turn towards the ship, hovering it in the air in front of it. It looked upwards and roared loudly, summoning lightning in the air around it. Suddenly, there was another roar from above the ship that clearly didn't come from the shadowy Pokémon.

"What was _that_?" The captain asked, knowing that his crew wouldn't be able to have an answer.

Slowly, a pitch-black Pokémon lowered from the storm clouds, its body coursing with blue electricity. As it descended next to the shadowy Pokémon, the crew could see a look of pure evil in its glowing read eyes. Roaring loudly, it shot a thunderbolt straight at the ship, knocking out everyone except for the captain.

"What... what _are_ you?" The captain asked the second Pokémon.

It roared once more and shot another thunderbolt, this time aimed for the captain.

Everything went black.

* * *

 _And that's the (relatively short) prologue! If you liked it, hated it, or didn't understand it, please leave a review and let me know what you liked/what I should improve on. Thanks so much!_


End file.
